Ten of Clubs
Yeong-kil Kim, also known as Ten of Clubs, is the head of Division 39's drug cartel during the events of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. ExOps bio : Name: Yeong-kil Kim : Kim runs Hwangbo's drug cartel. Typically, he forbids the use of drugs within his own organization, instead developing the agricultural and refinement technology necessary to create a domestic drug industry. Manufacturing primarily opium for heroin, recent estimates suggest Kim's organization provides as much as 22 percent of the heroin sold in Southeast Asia. In-game The e-mail informing the location of Kim is sent to the merc from the Allies intelligence division. They say that Kim is located somewhere south-west of the DMZ, and that there seems to be some kind of train wreck there. Kim is located far from any form of civilisation and the best way to find him is by finding the train tracks near Sariwon and following them east and then south (roughly north-northeast of the challenge helo). Eventually there will be a section blocked off and two Sungri Scouts with two KPA soldiers in the gunner's seat. Further down there will be about four more KPA soldiers along with one rocket troop armed with an RPG-7 who should be taken out first. There are many crates here that the soldiers will use for cover, and heavy foliage can make them difficult to see and a few more Sungri Scouts located here can add more damage. At the very back of the train track the merc will find the train wreck, along with a cargo truck, another Sungri Scout and an SA-8 AA truck next to the cliff. Two heavy machine guns have been placed in front of the destroyed part of the bridge which can prove getting to Kim much more difficult and due to the AA it is unadvised to approach with a helicopter, there are about 5 more soldiers here and even three civilian workers so be careful of the crossfire unless the player does not care about losing money. After all threats are eliminated you can approach Kim who is armed with a Light Machine Gun and has hidden behind more barriers and is standing infront of a train cart on the edge of the destroyed bridge, cornering himself. Verify him and call in the helicopter, however beware that there are ZSU-57 Anti-Air tanks located in the small canyon below that depending on the helicopters arrival may shoot it down. After that is all done, check one of the destroyed train carts and next to it there will be a WMD blueprint. E-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: 10 of clubs, Yeong-kil Kim "Allied intelligence discovered a possible location for the 10 of clubs: Yeong-kil Kim. Kim runs Dung Hwangbo's drug operations in North Korea. He's used to dealing with armed thugs. You should be more than a match for him. He's somewhere southwest of the DMZ. I can see some kind of activity there surroudning what appears to be a blown-out bridge. Looks like a train wreck of some sort." Related pages *Deck of 52 *Clubs Category:Deck of 52 Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:North Korean Category:Clubs